Unattainable
by Is-Simple
Summary: Being a mind reader wasn't the best of things to be. He could always hear Emmet as he planned, and how he planned to woo Rosalie. And when Emmet did woo Rosalie, he actually got to hear them inside and outside his head.


**A/N- It's only been a few days and I'm closer to my goal (of having 100,000 words posted on FF.N) then I have in like a full year!  
**

**Disclaimer- Do not own. **

* * *

Being a mind reader wasn't the best of things to be. He could always hear Alice's thoughts about shopping. Rosalie's ranting and raving about how humans were so stupid inside her head. Emmet as he planned, and how he planned to woo Rosalie. Esme's thoughts of once again being able to cook for a family. Even Carlisle as he thought about everything that happened later that day. And lastly, Jasper. He listened to Jasper explained and comment on what the others were feeling.

And when Emmet did woo Rosalie, he actually got to hear them inside and outside his head. And since Jasper could feel their strong emotions, he then had to listen as Alice and Jasper got it on as well.

He never really stayed home anymore. There was always a constant chatter inside his head. And it never went away. But that was till he met Bella. It had been a surprise to him when he met her. Someone that he couldn't hear their thoughts. He knew he was more in love with the fact he could actually hear his own thought, then he actually loved her.

At times he wanted her, but mostly he just wanted the silence she gave him.

But the more he was around her, the more he knew she was falling in love with him. That scared him.

And then Jacob came into the picture. It was like a saving grace. He'd pretend to get all angry at the wolf, but then when it was just Bella and him, he'd tell her how unworthy he was. And how much better Jacob was a choice.

It worked to some point, she finally started to hangout with Jacob, but then again, the more she seemed to desire the fact that Edward was unattainable.

It was why Edward was now standing outside of the border waiting for that stupid wolf.

"Leech." A voice growled out at him.

"Jacob," he greeted back "You are really stupid." He even threw his arms up in the air "How could you not be able to woo Bella?!" He heard a confused noise from the wolf but he ignored it. "It's not all that hard! All you have to do is act unattainable!" Slapping his own head Edward paused his speech. He hadn't meant to say all that.

Turning to the other he noticed with amusement that Jacobs whole body seemed to be frozen in a look of disbelief. Edward in turn started to pace.

"What...?" Jacob voice shook out, but in a much firmer voice he asked "This whole time... you were trying to get me and Bella... together?" Confusion was clear in his voice mixed with something that sounded like denial.

"Yes." Edwards voice answered back "But you seem to _fail _at that. So I have come to ofter to teach you." Another confused noise was his only response. "I do not love Bella... And I can see that in the end I would only being hurting her. But you... you really care for her." it was a bunch of bull but Jacob seemed to fall for it.

"And... you plan to help me?" A nod "Why?" and Edward almost passed the border just to slap the wolf.

"Do want my help or not?" When no answer was given Edward started to make his leave. After all there was no real point of staying this close to the border for the other wolves to smell him out. He only about 3 feet away before Jacobs firm voice stopped him.

"What... would I have to do to win Bella's love?" And Edward couldn't help but turn and smile at the wolf. He even gave a motion for Jacob to follow him, which Jacob did, although hesitatingly.

"First... maybe get your hair cut... She seemed to like my hair..." A he brushed his hand through his hair, then did the same to Jacobs hair. Which the wolf once again froze at. Frowning at the wolf "Would you mind getting your hair cut?" he asked.

to which Jacob shook his head at.

They both made their way to the only barber shop that was in walking distance. It was a little run down place, had a few lights missing, and the only people who seemed to be inside it were older men. Upon request, Jacobs hair had been cut and styled into a short Mohawk style, and gelled to stay that way.

Edward hadn't really thought of plan when he did this, it was more his (or Alice's) instincts taking over. The next place they went to was the forks mall, which they actually had to get a taxi for. On the outside of the mall, it looked just as rundown as the barber shop, but once you walked into it...

"Do you shave? " It was a weird question to ask, Edward knew, but he needed to know if they needed to get Jacob some aftershave.

"No... Wolves... we don't need to."

"Ok. Hmm.... Are all of your pants ripped like that?" Edward made a quick sweeping motion with his hand to Jacobs pants. Never got an answer but the blush on Jacobs face was his answer. And the fact that Jacobs mind was telling him that Jacob's family couldn't afford to keep going out and buying knew clothes.

It was when they were both in the mens section, that he was actually happy that he could actually read Alice's mind. For at a time like this, he really needed it. When they each picked out a few pairs of there own, Jacob went into one of the stalls and changed. Edward also learned that Jacob didn't really have a sense of style. It was more like he was looking for clothes that were more durable then actually looked nice.

Which Edward could understand. But that didn't stop him from letting Jacob stop picking out clothes.

A few pair of designer slacks bought, a few loose shirts, a new suite, and a couple of blue jeans later, they both were heading down to the cafeteria. Apparently wolves had to eat often.

After they ordered a full pizza, which Edward bought, and Jacob finished eating it. They once again left.

There wasn't really anything to talk about, so they didn't. Jacobs smell was still revolting, and his was still sickly sweet to Jacob.

* * *

**A/N- I've had this written for awhile now... But I can't of what else to add to it. So I'm just going to leave it as is. And if I think of more I'll just add it as another chapter.**

**P.S- I really won't write ore for stories people don't like. So please if you want me to keep writing, let me know OK?  
**


End file.
